Sonic Fighting
NOTE: This isn't done yet! NOTE: If you see bad grammar, feel free to fix it. Sonic Fighting is a videogame by Sega, it focuses in Sega's mascot, Sonic. It is a fighting game that features all characters, villains and heroes, and 4 DLC characters. Plot Coming soon... Gameplay Coming soon... Character Roster (Unfinished) Sonicfgm.png|Sonic Shadowfgm.png|Shadow eggmanfgm.png|Dr. Eggman amyfgm.png|Amy Rose metalsonicfgm.png|Metal Sonic milesfgm.png|Tails creamfgm.png|Cream zeenafgm.png|Zeena sticksfgm.png|Sticks knucklesfgm.png|Knuckles jetfgm.png|Jet omegafgm.png|E-123 Omega erazorfgm.jpg|Erazor silverfgm.png|Silver zavokfgm.png|Zavok tailsdollfgm.png|Tails Doll charmyfgm.png|Charmy chaosfgm.png|Chaos arthurfgm.png|Arthur Blaze.png|Blaze ghostsfgm.jpg|Ghosts (Technically, one character) Chipfgm.png|Chip Espio,.jpg|Espio Eggman Nega.png|Eggman Nega Vector the Crocodile.jpg|Vector MightyM.png|Mighty Rotor.jpg|Rotor Eggman vi.jpg|Eggman VI Antoine,.jpg|Antoine Big.png|Big Bean..jpg|Bean Scourge,.jpg|Scourge Android shadow.jpg|Android Shadow Aeon.jpg|Aeon Metal Knuckles.png|Metal Knuckles bark,.jpg|Bark fang.png|Fang Sally.jpg|Sally Metal Sonic 3.0.png|Metal Sonic 3.0 bunnie.jpg|Bunnie chronicles.jpg|Shade gamma.gif|Gamma FionaC.jpg|Fiona fiona.jpg|Evil Fiona ray..jpg|Ray geoffrey st. john.jpg|Geoffrey St. John Juliesu.jpg|Julie-Su Lupe.jpg|Lupe Mina.jpg|Mina Mk.jpg|Monkey Kahn emerl.jpg|Emerl GEMERL.png|Gemerl silver sonic.png|Silver Sonic shard.jpg|Shard heavy bomb.jpg|Heavy & Bomb cosmo.jpg|Cosmo marine.jpg|Marine metal scourge.jpg|Metal Scourge ash.jpg|Ash barby.jpg|Barby scr hd.jpg|SCR HD SCR-GP.png|SCR GP Mammoth Mogul.jpg|Mammoth Mogul Naugus.png|Ixis Naugus tikal.jpg|Tikal walt.jpg|Walt bill.jpg|Bill stu.jpg|Wombat Stu Guru Emu.JPG|Guru thrash.jpg|Thrash Seelkadoom.jpg|Seelkadoom nights.jpg|Nights reala.jpg|Reala Mephiles,.png|Mephiles shadic.jpg|Shadic nazo....jpg|Nazo tiara.jpg|Tiara Jules.jpg|Jules manic.jpg|Manic sonia.png|Sonia Honey.png|Honey DR-Finitevus.jpg|Dr. Finitevus E-10000B.png|E-10000B e 10000e.jpg|E-10000G e 10000r.jpg|E-10000R E-10000Y.png|E-10000Y Lightning Lynx.png|Lightning Lynx Fang.jpg‎|Fang aka The Other Fang SonicC.png|Classic Sonic Axel.png|Axel The Bandicoot Eclipse the Darkling.png|Eclipse Ben_Muttski.png|Ben Muttski RougeM.png|Rouge Silver sonic.jpg|Silver Sonic 2.O ADAM.jpg|A.D.A.M Light.jpg|light The Hedgehog Renen.jpg|Renen The Fox Kayla.jpg|Kayla The Hedgehog Xavier.jpg|Xavier The Hedgehog Rio.jpg|Rio The Hedgehog Vero.jpg|Vero The Echidna Water_38088.jpg|Ashura The Hedgehog Axel the Water Buffalo.png|Axel Water Buffalo mecha sonic.jpg|Mecha Sonic Mephiles.png|Mephiles (Hedgehog form) Nazo.jpg|Unknownus the God Hedgehog DK.jpg|Donkey Kong Banjo-kazooie.png|Banjo - Kazooie Crash...jpg|Crash Bandicoot Coco.jpg|Coco Bandicoot Crunch.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot spyro.jpg|Spyro Storm.jpg|Storm wave.gif|Wave Aiai.png|Aiai Alex kidd.png|Alex Kidd 1-735879487.jpg|Turbo Amigo.jpg|Amigo darkspine knuckles.png|Darkspine Knuckles Excalibur Sonic.png|Excalibur Sonic drak spine sonic.jpg|Darkspine Sonic Wechnia.png|Wechidna Tex.jpg|Tex Seargent Simian.jpg|Sergeant Simian Flying Frog.jpg|Flying Frog Predator Hawk.png|Predator Hawk Sleuth doggy dawg.png|Sleuth Dawg max..jpg|Max mach.jpg|Mach Sharps.jpg|Sharps Scratch.jpg|Scratch Grounder.jpg|Grounder coconuts.jpg|Coconuts kiki.jpg|Kiki Delta.jpg|Delta E-121 Phi.png|Phi E 104.jpg|Epsilon E 101.jpg|Beta e 105.jpg|Zeta zails.jpg|Zails Zeppa.png|Zeppa redonic.png|Redonic Krunckles.png|Krunckles jolt.jpg|Jolt Fate.png|Fate (Evil Cream The Rabbit Nightmare Dream.jpg|Cream Doll Dark sonic by myly14-d5rmbxn.png|Dark Sonic Dark-Amy-EV-evil-sonic-characters-16925078-894-894.jpg|Dark Amy Dark Evil Sonic Zare of the Nightmare.jpg|Deathy Zod The Half Tasmanian Devil Half Hedgehog Black doom by advert man-d67c3ga.jpg|Black Doom Acid.jpg|Acid the Alien ace.png|Ace the Bat augustus.jpg|Augustus flip.jpg|Flip sonicM.jpg|Animated Sonic the Hedgehog http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs41/f/2009/027/1/4/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_by_jollyjack.png|Future Sonic http://www.oncoloring.com/coloreadas/sonicexe_1365911374_img.png|Sonic EXE Alicia.jpg|Alicia Acorn blangel.jpg|Blangel TailsM.jpg|Animated Tails "Miles" Prowser Blade.jpg|Blade Blue.PNG|Blue Boomer,.jpg|Boomer omega peace unit.jpg|Omega Care Unit Itsu.png|Itsu chuck.png|Chuck DOOM.png|Doom HYPON.png|Hypon egg fighter.jpg|Egg Fighter Egg Pawn.jpg|Egg Pawn Egg Robo.png|Egg Robo Iblis the Demon.jpg|Iblis egg beater.jpg|Egg Beater jack..jpg|Jack Kizu.png|Kizu supplicium.jpg|Supplicium nuru grando.png|Nuru Grando iblis.png|Iblis the Chaos Beast Kiritsu.png|Kiritsu Metal Knuckles,.png|Metal Knuckles II http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Miles-quot-Tails-quot-Prower-111121682.png|Future Tails http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Doctor-Robotnik-111007681.png|Future Robotnik http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Bunnie-Rabbot-195138030.png|Future Bunnie http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Sally-Acorn-194982115.png|Future sally Jack,,.jpg|Jack the Dingo Anti-Miles.jpg|Anti-Miles Amy (Zone Jail).jpg|Amy Rose (Zone Jail) Alan Quail.jpg|Alan Quail Abby.jpg|Abby (Zone Jail) avery.jpg|Avery the Bear becky.jpg|Becky the Hedgehog Black Death.png|Black Death bay.png|Bay the Bongo Bow Sparrow.jpg|Bow Sparrow Brute.jpg|Brute the Dog Captain Metal.png|Captain Metal Captain Striker.jpg|Captain Striker Cassia.jpg|Cassia Chaos.png|Chaos Charlie.png|Charlie Clove.jpg|Clove comet.jpg|Comet the Reindeer Coral.jpg|Coral Cream (Zone Jail).jpg|Cream the Rabbit (Zone Jail) Cubot.png|Cubot Dagger.jpg|Dagger Walrus Dark Guardian.jpg|Dark Guardian Decoe Bocoe.png|Decoe and Bocoe Demo.jpg|Demo the Duck Diesel.jpg|Diesel Drago (Zone Jail).jpg|Drago Wolf (Zone Jail) Drago Wolf.png|Drago Wolf dylan.jpg|Dylan Porcupine E-101 Mark II.jpg|E-101 Mark II E-106 Eta.jpg|E-106 Eta E-108 Iota.jpg|E-108 Iota E-109 Kappa.jpg|E-109 Kappa E-110 Lambda.jpg|E-110 Lambda E-113 Xi.jpg|E-113 Xi E-1000.jpg|E-1000 Echo.png|Echo No baby this is me how shadow looks.jpeg|Shadow EXE http://robie-chan.deviantart.com/art/Rouge-the-Bat-in-a-sexy-bikini-179804258|Bikinied Rouge http://mydlsecretlife.deviantart.com/art/Softer-hip-drop-503183748|Diapered Rouge DLC Characters Classic-batman-logo.jpg|Batman(Himself) Thor (2).jpg|Thor Rocket Metal.png|Rocket Metal Tribot.jpg|Tribot Link Pictures *http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs41/f/2009/027/1/4/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_by_jollyjack *http://www.oncoloring.com/coloreadas/sonicexe_1365911374_img *http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Sally-Acorn-194982115 *http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Bunnie-Rabbot-195138030 *http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Doctor-Robotnik-111007681 *http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Miles-quot-Tails-quot-Prower-111121682 *http://mydlsecretlife.deviantart.com/art/Softer-hip-drop-503183748 *http://robie-chan.deviantart.com/art/Rouge-the-Bat-in-a-sexy-bikini-179804258 Stages *Green Hill Zone *Acorn Castle *Robotropolis *Lost Hex *City Escape *Pumkin Hill *Spring Yard Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Flying Batteries *Mushroom Hill *G.U.N. Base *Death Egg MK4 *Unknownus Castle *Angel Island *Nazo's Mansion Triava *Varveen the Half Hedgehog half Tasmanian Devil half soft-coated wheaten Terrier Half Grizzly Bear (a Character From Sonic Battle Overdrive) Will Returning. Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games